Thunder
by ConstantlyContradictory
Summary: Once upon a time there was a storm at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

A brilliant flash followed by a deafening boom broke the bespectacled boy out of his trace. The small child looked up to see the beginning of a torrential downpour. The raven haired boy sighed. He could no longer stay at his peaceful haven in front of the lake. Glumly, he packed up his books, and began his trek back to the castle.

The deep rumbling reverberated through the castle and echoed ominously in the dungeons. Instead of creating fear as storms were accustomed to do, a normally solemn boy's face reflected the bright illumination of lighting on a dark night. Throwing his books from his lap he darted to an enchanted window that was charmed to show what ever view from the castle he so desired. The blonde was met with the sight of a roiling storm; leaves frolicking frantically, trees twisting and turning in an intricate dance, the breathtaking sight of a deep purple sky splashed with swollen black clouds, sporadically lit up by streaks striking silver stretching across the vast English sky.

The stormy eyed boy's breathe hitched. He needed to see it for real, be a part of the magic. He rushed out the door and ran out of the common room with an expression reminiscent to the excitement of a child who's his parents bought the whole of Honeyduke's for him.

Halfway from the lake the castle stood a messy black haired boy, eyes closed, swaying blissfully. He looked as though he was basking in the sun on a pleasant spring day instead of braving an angry tempest. As the sky released another resonant growl, the faint smile on the boys now blue lips became slightly more discernible.

At last! He was out! The supposedly impassive boy was out of the castle and in the middle of the beauty! Quickly he scanned the perimeter, seeing no one he decided it would be okay to let his mask slip a fraction more. He threw his arms out and twirled circles, thrusting his face into the monsoon. His pale lips stretched into a wide smile, so large it hurt.

He began to run, arms out wide, skipping, leaping, the boy began to play the way most children did when let loose on beautiful snowy day, bundled in layers and layers of wool.

He ran in leaps and bounds, the cold wind nipping and biting at his ears. The aristocratic blonde had never felt so free in his short span of existence, scampering this way and that in the freezing torrent. He felt like a squirrel, a little creature that did as it pleased, scurrying wherever it so desired, not caring who was watching. A gentle smile graced his features at the thought. The silver eyed boy closed his eyes for just a moment, mid-stride he felt like he was flying.

SMACK!

The small boy fell back on to the cold muddy ground, the back of his robes already encased in the sludge that covered the wet earth. He glanced up to get a glimpse of the last person he wanted to see at that moment.

The messy haired brunette was standing peacefully in the angry storm, letting the rain beat away all of his troubles when suddenly something very big, and very solid collided into him, throwing him backward a few feet. It couldn't have been hail or a tree branch; it was far too big for that. It couldn't be an animal or something of the sort; it was far too small and quiet for that. The quiet school boy peeled open his eyes and squinted at the blob standing in front of him.

It looked suspiously like… No… It couldn't be. The raven gingerly removed his glasses and rubbed them with his soaked sleeve.

"Fat lot of good that did" he thought to himself. Spelling the spectacles clean, the small boy went to inspect the figure facing him.

There, sprawled out on the muddy grass, lay

* * *

**A/N Well hello there boys, girls, and everything in-between! **

**I've had this laying around for weeks, and I finally decided to post it. It's a bit wordy yes, but I can assure you the whole story probably won't stay that way.**

**It is also completely unbeta'd. PM me or review if you see any mistakes!**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Reviews are like unicorns, everybody loves them but you never see them. **

**Be a unicorn! You know deep down in you heart somewhere you have always wanted to be a unicorn! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello absolutely no one! (Or some super awesome bored person who decided come read my story simply because they are awesome and were bored enough to continue to the second chapter)_**

**_I have no idea what to do with this story, it has no plot line. It'll probably end here._**

**_Anyways, hope you like it!_**

* * *

_Last time: A certain green eyed boy and albino Slytherin go out into a storm…_

"Potter." The almost albino's lips curled into an ugly sneer.

Harry just looked down at the rumpled blonde, bewildered by his bad luck. Out of all people, it just HAD to be Malfoy. Bloody Malfoy who hated him more then anything and hated anything he did not deem as worthy of his "high class" pure-blood self. Which brings us to the question, what is Malfoy doing out here in the middle such nasty weather. Wasn't it common knowledge that Malfoys don't associate themselves with anything that would bring down their image? Harry was sure that being out in weather like this was a big No-No in Malfoy laws simply because it might mess up Malfoy's hair… Or cause him to find himself in a situation like this.

"Quit staring at me freak!"

The albino's quip broke the now blue-lipped brunette out of his trance.

He was struggling, trying to get up off the wet slippery ground but failing miserably. He only accomplished slipping back into the muck and covering himself in a rather thick layer of cold, brown, mud.

"You want some help?"

"What? Speak louder!" The fallen Slytherin bellowed, trying to make his voice carry over the strong winds billowing around them.

Shaking his head, Harry just extended an arm to the muddy boy.

The blonde narrowed his eyes, but after a moment, hesitantly grasped the cleaner boy's hand; finally hoisting himself up of the filthy floor.

"What are you doing out here Scar-face? Thought old Dumbly wouldn't want the his precious Boy-Who-Lived to catch a cold now would he?" Malfoy growled darkly, though curiously lacking his usual bite.

The angry onslaught of rain and howling winds died finally died down a little, at least until the point at which the two children could converse without having to scream on the top of their lungs in hopes that the other would be able to hear them.

Frowning, the before mentioned Boy-Who-Lived replied "None of your business." But after a brief moment he added "Got caught by the storm, I was just messing around by the lake.."

"Where are Weasel and Beaver?"

Somewhere deep in the recesses of Harry's brain, he realized that he was chit chatting with his arch-rival in the middle of the terrible storm in which Malfoy could kill him, make it look like an accident, and no one would ever know.  
"Ron and Hermione keep fighting but I'm pretty sure they have a thing for each other and its just really awkward so I left them in the common room"

Two blonde almost sliver eyebrows came together, projecting an image of utter bewilderment. Why had Potter just said that? Weren't they enemies? Twisting his face back into its usual sneer, Draco tried to think of something to say.

The Slytherin's mouth opened and closed, not much unlike a fish taken out of water

"Oh" he replied finally, ever so NOT articulately.

Draco felt exceptionally awkward. His normally well formulated insults had fled in his moment of need. What was the point of learning how to be eloquent and know just how to act at any and supposedly all situations if he looked like a bumbling fool in front of another bumbling fool who just happened to be his arch enemy?

"Well… I'll just go then…" Draco flushed red and stumbled away. Utterly mortified, he wished he never had to see messy jet black locks and large black frames obnubilating bright green eyes ever again.

* * *

_**Review?**_


End file.
